


Rhythm

by AlolanRaichu



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 10 bucks says they're hopeless and don't get anything done, But Eggman has programmed Metal to be good at it for some reason so don't worry, Humour, M/M, Metonic Ship Week, Romance, Sonic is bad at dancing, doesn't actually focus on the Olympics at all lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlolanRaichu/pseuds/AlolanRaichu
Summary: Sonic is to compete for gold at the Olympics in ice skating, and to do that, he needs to know how to dance.Who is his partner and teacher? None other than Metal Sonic, of course.For Metonic Ship Week, day 6 ― hold onto me.





	Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I really wanted to write for Metonic Ship Week, and so I did, but it is very late. I wish I had a good excuse, but I don't. I'm just lazy. Sorry :( 
> 
> Still, though, it was super fun to write (metonic always is amirite) and I hope it's fun to read! I like to imagine that they're dancing to m-flo, lol.
> 
> If you find any typos or any other issues, please don't hesitate to tell me, and thank you for reading!

Sonic the Hedgehog was renowned throughout the land, and for good reason. In his efforts to defeat a doctor obsessed with eggs, it was never unlikely for the hedgehog to defy the very laws of existence, often before breakfast. From breathing in outer space to teaming up with his younger self and everything in between, Sonic was confident that if he hadn’t seen it all, he had seen most of it. In fact, earlier that day, he believed that there weren’t any more surprises for the universes to throw at him. Now, though, he was a wiser hedgehog, as he understood that the universe would quite possibly never cease to amaze him.

Clutching Metal’s hand and shoulder, he stood still. “Hey, wait, why am I the girl?”

Cocking his head to the side, Metal answered with a confused tone. “I do not understand how this activity could possibly alter your gender.”

Despite his mild annoyance, Sonic had to crack a smile at that. “No, I mean, why d’you get to lead?”

Metal would have sighed if he were able. Pulling Sonic in an attempt to signal that they should resume, he spoke once the hedgehog fell into step. “I did not believe your logic was that lacking, hedgehog.” At the roll of Sonic’s eyes, he continued, “Which of us is the student, and which of us is the teacher?” Sonic grinned sheepishly, and Metal nodded, satisfied.

Looking to their feet, Sonic followed Metal and copied his movements. _Ironic_ , thought Sonic with mild amusement. He still couldn’t believe, after everything they had been through over the years, after all that was said and done, he was _here_. Being taught to dance by the robotic copy designed to kill him. _But,_ he thought, _he’s not half bad._ Sonic liked to dance, but whether he was actually good at it or not was up to debate. Classical dance, especially, escaped him, as he preferred to move fast. Moving slow, while somewhat boring, was not nearly as horrible as he was expecting it to be. In Metal’s hands, he felt as if he wouldn’t be lead astray.

One of those same hands was suddenly pulled away. With one finger, Metal pulled up Sonic’s face. “Enough. You cannot look at our feet.” Sonic found it hard to concentrate on what was being said to him, as Metal was yet to remove his finger. It must have shown on his face since Metal went on, “If you do not pay attention, you are wasting my time.”

Sonic nodded slowly. Metal made to return his hand to its prior position, and Sonic finally found words. “This is so boring without music!”

“Very well,” the robot replied. He pulled away to play music, leaving Sonic cold in his absence. He returned once the moderately paced piece started. “It is imperative that you match the rhythm.” Metal’s hands returned to his hand and waist and Sonic felt a jolt of electricity that he swore to never admit was nice.

“Pft, rhythm? What does a lean, mean killing machine like you know about rhythm, anyway?” Sonic mocked, only to end up falling face first into Metal’s chest as he turned away suddenly. Sonic found that his usually impeccable reflexes had apparently left him, since he felt himself leaning _further_ into the robot’s chest, rather than pulling away as he intended. He finally managed to right himself when he heard Metal’s amused beeping, though his face, for some reason, felt hot.

“ _That_ is why you must feel the rhythm,” Metal chided without skipping a beat. “I have seen you … perform what you believe to be dancing. If we were to do that on the ice, it would be impossible for us to place any higher than last, let alone acquire the gold medal.” Sonic, instead of defending his dancing, found himself nodding dumbly. On the day he met Metal, he didn’t bat an eye. Little did he know, in the future, the same robot that antagonised him and kidnapped Amy would teach him how to dance. “Look at me,” Metal said with a surprisingly patient note in his voice. “Look directly into my optical sensors.”

Sonic did as he was old. Metal’s optics were more of a brick red, as opposed to their usual striking crimson. _What would Metal call that?_ he asked himself, surprised that he even noticed. _That’s right, ‘semantics’. It’s probably just the lighting._ The hedgehog knew that if Metal noticed his mind wandering again, he would be angry, but he found it so hard to focus. It was too warm. Metal was too warm. _And distracting … wait, what?_ His musings were interrupted by Metal pulling him flush against himself as the music slowed. “Metal?! This, uh ― is this really necessary?”

Metal nodded as he continued to lead Sonic. “I hypothesise that you will be able to better feel the rhythm if we assume this position.” Sonic nodded, lost for words yet again. “Just continue to look into my optical sensors, and you will be fine. I am positive that you can do it.”

Sonic knew his face was as red as Metal’s eyes ever were ― which were actually almost brown, now ― but he didn’t care. “Thanks, Mets. I appreciate it.” Sonic averted his eyes shyly for a second, but his smile was bright and confident.

Metal squeezed his hand and Sonic squeezed back in turn. “For better or for worse, we are in this together,” the robot said quietly. Sonic was still overly warm, but he found himself revelling in it. He didn’t understand why, but he found himself more at ease. Replicating Metal’s motions came more easily to him and he could step in time without looking down. Silently, they held eye contact and slowly made their way around the room. Now that a certain blue hedgehog wasn’t making mistakes, the both of them were enjoying themselves and each other’s company. They continued like that for an unidentifiable amount of time.

One―two―three.

Sonic didn’t care what colour Metal’s eyes were; he had no choice but to admit that they were mesmerising no matter what. He could stare into them for ages.

One―two―three.

It was still very warm. Sonic had never been this ... well, intimate with anyone before. He still couldn’t believe the universe, and he could believe himself even less.

One―two―three.

Aside from Tails, Sonic had never hugged anyone as he had no interest in doing so. But here, wrapped up in Metal’s embrace, moving in sync with him, felt _right_.

One―two―three―turn.

The music was slow. They were definitely incredibly close. Was Metal somehow even closer than before? _I mean_ , Sonic mused, _we’re so close that I could just lean in and_ ―

The music changed, alerting Sonic to what exactly he had just been considering. Metal beeped disappointedly, though Sonic had just barely heard it. There was no time to dwell on it, however, as the new piece was much faster in pace and he had to take advantage of it. Swapping their positions and flashing his signature cocky grin, Sonic exclaimed, “It’s my time to shine!” When he pulled Metal against him just as Metal had done before, he felt the robot heat up in his hands and laughed. “It’ll be easier for me to feel the rhythm this way … won’t it, Mets?” he asked, feigning innocence.

Metal nodded jerkily. “Yes. It would be optimal to see if you have improved at all,” he said, refusing to back down. He nodded again, appearing to steel himself. “Let us proceed.”

At first, Sonic simply continued their earlier routine, but at a quicker pace. Metal loosened back up, pleased with Sonic’s newfound proficiency. His eyes, bordering on an earthy tone of brown, were glowing. This spurred the hedgehog on further, and he began to improvise. “Mets, let’s rock!” he called with glee. Metal attempted to stand still in protest, but the hedgehog was on a dancing warpath and wrenched him around anyway.

“This is inefficient ―” the robot began, but his voice devolved into laughter as their hips collided. “Have it your way, hedgehog,” he continued, still laughing. He moved his hands down to Sonic’s waist, taking back his lead. Sonic didn’t object this time as Metal pulled him even closer, instead resting his hands around the robot’s neck. Without any rhyme or reason, they swayed and spun, laughing all the while. They were both so warm that Sonic would have questioned Metal about the air conditioning if he wasn’t enjoying it. He didn’t even care about the universe’s crazy will anymore.

However, he did feel it was it was time to turn the tables again. Without warning, he grasped Metal’s hand and spun him around before holding his back and dipping him. “Sonic!” he exclaimed, but the hedgehog in question couldn’t do anything but smile dazedly at hearing Metal call him by his name. He was quite content to stand like this, surrounded by Metal and his ever-permeating warmth. But as the clouds in his head cleared, something he couldn’t ignore was made clear to him.

“Metal! Your eyes are _green!_ ”

“It is merely an oversight!” Metal responded as he let go of Sonic in shock and landed on the floor with a crash. Sonic lost balance and landed on top of him, straddling him. The both of them paid no mind, though, and the hedgehog leaned in closer to get a better look at the robot’s optics.

A breath away, he asked, “It means you’re happy, doesn’t it?”

Metal brought his hands up to his face in an uncharacteristic show of vulnerability. “It is as I said! An oversight!” As a result of Sonic shifting, Metal realised what position they were in and beeped in shock. He attempted to get up, but Sonic held down his arms and prevented him from doing so.

“A beautiful oversight,” Sonic said quietly. Metal was radiating heat and almost hot to the touch, but Sonic didn’t mind. “C’mon, hold onto me.”

Metal shakily complied. Bashful though he was, he was still competitive. “I have been holding onto you all day,” he stated. “Otherwise, it is very likely that you would have spun directly into a wall and lost consciousness.”

Sonic chuckled despite himself. “Mets, you’re hurting my feelings.” He corrected himself at Metal’s panicked glance. “Kidding. I’m kidding.” The robot’s eyes were glowing a bright emerald green, and Sonic was sure that no matter what colour they were, they would always keep him warm. “I’m actually pretty happy right now.”

“Really?” Metal asked, almost like a child.

Sonic nodded. “You may not be the best at keeping me on track, but you’re a great teacher anyway. I’m sure I’ve got rhythm down, now.”

Metal gave a dissenting beep. “You certainly do n―” His complaint was cut off by Sonic kissing him. Sonic could feel Metal’s arms pull him closer to his chest, and though they were on the hardwood floor, he had never been more comfortable.

Eventually, they pulled apart. Sonic flashed a half-lidded smile and Metal hummed in response. “I stand corrected,” Metal stated. “You pass with flying colours.” At Sonic’s laughter, he added, “I am, as you put it, kidding. We must continue to practise.” Sonic reluctantly got up, then took Metal’s hand and helped him up.

Metal settled his hand back onto Sonic’s waist, and Sonic did the same thing with Metal’s shoulder. “Sure thing, Mets.” The robot’s still green eyes shone as if to smile, and they set off again.

One―two―three―turn.

Their routine had a long way to go, Sonic agreed, but their rhythm was definitely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so, I just wanna clarify that I didn't pull Metal having green eyes out of my butt, lol. 
> 
> I was playing Mario & Sonic 2 on DS as I do because it's hella fun and I realised that if you play as Metal Sonic and win, his eyes will be green. In his art, both in game and promotional, his eyes are red, so I don't know if his eyes being green is a mistake or a glitch, but I was like "headcanon accepted!" lol so yeah.
> 
> Also, here is this doodle I did. I would have coloured it but I don't have the right markers at the moment D: Sorry about the quality, as well, my phone is one my dad found on the road. This was actually the first time I drew Metal ever. I've loved him for a long time, but I'm always intimidated by drawing robots.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
